The invention relates to a pet stroller, more particularly, to a foldable pet stroller which is openable to a use position, and foldable, when not in use, to a compact storage position having a removable divider for elevated seating within canopy enclosed seating area.
Foldable pet strollers of the above-noted type are known and can be used for walking small or medium sized pets, such as dogs or cats, in a manner similar to a toddler stroller. These strollers typically are formed with a metal frame having a cloth and mesh holding assembly attached to the metal frame which define a seating area as well as a cloth and mesh canopy. Typically, the metal frame includes front and rear wheel struts which are pivotally connected to a handle and a seating area platform, as well as additional support structure. These frame members are pivotably connected at certain pivot areas to allow pivoting movement between the handle, the front struts and the rear struts in order to extend the frame from the compact storage position to a use position where the handle and struts can be locked in position using lock assemblies, and can then be re-folded back down to the compact storage position upon releasing the locks. In the compact storage position, the handle and struts generally fold to a position adjacent to one another, and the cloth and mesh seating area and canopy generally collapse together.
Typically pet strollers include the canopy having a mesh area so that a pet can be confined in the seating area without having to be clipped or tied in by a lead that is connected to the stroller. In the known pet strollers, this mesh is zipperable to a portion of the pet stroller seating area platform, and can be moved between opened and closed positions. In the unzipped position of the canopy, this leaves a loose mesh as part of the platform seating area sidewall that remains unsupported and floppy in use. With no retaining sidewall area surrounding the pet seating area, even if the pet is connected to a lead, it could jump or slip part way out of the stroller and accordingly, it is necessary for all practical purposes to have the mesh zipper closed while in use.
It would be desirable to provide such a pet stroller with a platform seating area having a sidewall which is defined and usable when the canopy is opened. Further, it would be desirable to provide a way that such strollers could be used with small or very small pets, without major modification.